1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetics coating tool and, more particularly, a coating tool for hair coloring gent, hair dyeing agent, hair bleach agent, hair setting agent, permanent wave agent, hair treatment agent and other hair cosmetics.
2. Prior Art
For example, when hair is dyes with a temporary hair dyeing agent known in the prior art such as a mass color type, a brush etc. must be dipped into the hair dyeing agent held in a vessel every time prior to applying it to the hair, requiring extremely tedious work. In addition, when the brush, etc. is pulled out of the vessel, the brush can touch the mouthpiece of the vessel possibly splashing the dyeing agent.
Such disadvantages also occur with a tool for coating a hair bleach agent, permanent or semi-permanent dyeing agent, hair setting agent, permanent wave agent, hair treatments agent and other hair cosmetics.
In order to solve such problems, a handy hair dyeing tool has been proposed in the prior art, in which a storage part for a liquid hair dyeing agent is provided in a main body while supplying the liquid hair dyeing agent to a brush from the storage part. However, the rate of supplying the liquid hair dyeing agent may often become excessively small even where supply holes of the liquid hair dyeing agent are provided in addition to bristle root holes of the brush.
A present invention provides a hair cosmetics coating tool for a temporary hair dyeing agent, permanent or semi-permanent hair dyeing agent, hair bleach agent, hair setting agent, permanent wave agent or a hair treatment agent, etc. An object of the present invention is to submit a handy hair cosmetics coating tool operable like a pen gripped in the hand of a user, having a novel structure where a brush, etc. need not be dipped in the hair cosmetics stored in a vessel. Such structure providing extremely excellent operability while supplying the hair cosmetics to the rush, etc. always at a sufficient rate would cause fewer troubles in performing such coating work.